Tuesday Nights
by A-Karana
Summary: Dani joins Nico for Tuesday night dinner- by chance. But it doesn't have to stay that way...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

When she stepped into the restaurant and saw him after the waiter had shown her her table- that was the moment when she remembered. Tuesday night dinner place.. .right. She had completely forgotten about the fact until that moment. It had simply been the closest place to where she had been where one could get some decent dinner. Nico had already seen her, of course, and had got up to come to her table, although he seemed in the middle of his own meal.

"Doctor," he greeted her with a small, barely noticeable smile. " Is your friend back from Africa?" he asked her and she was sure that he already knew the answer to his question.

"No, he isn't. I was dropping Lindsay's schoolbook off at Ray's and then decided to get dinner in the area," she explained just as the waiter walked up to her table with the menu in hand.

"The lady is coming over to my table. Thank you," Nico told him and took the menu out of his hand before he also grabbed Dani's jacket. She noticed that he didn't pick up her purse. He was way too manly to carry her purse.

"Am I now?" she laughed. It was typical Nico that he made decisions and just assumed that she obeyed- just like everyone else. "What if I wanted to have dinner all by myself?" she taunted him.

"No, you don't. You like talking," Nico just shrugged it off and led her to his table where he put her jacket over the chair next to his and handed her the menu once she had sat down. Dani didn't respond to his comment, he was right after all. She took her time looking at the menu but couldn't really decide. She was hungry and basically everything sounded delicious. The waiter was back, waiting for to decide and just when she wanted to ask him for a suggestion Nico intervened again.

"She's taking the lasagna, a glass of chardonnay and the Italian salad as entrée," he told the waiter as she gaped at him over the edge of the menu.

"Thank you for making yet another decision for me," she said sarcastically and put the menu down.

"You're welcome," he grinned, not at all impressed.

"You should eat before your pasta gets cold." Dani pointed to his plate when he didn't move to pick up his fork.

"If you insist," he replied and resumed his dinner.

"Sooo, how have you been? Ever since the Pittman's announced their divorced I haven't seen much of you," Dani asked him.

"Busy," was all he said, but got the notice that she wasn't satisfied with that answer when she raised her eyebrows. "Pittman doesn't want Gabrielle to get the team, she wants to have it." He summed up what she already knew.

"And? Who got Nico in the end?" Dani leaned back when the waiter brought her wine and her salad.

"Marshall now knows about Gabrielle's affaires and Gabrielle is furious because I told Marshall about them… you decide," he replied and stabbed at the last noodle on his plate.

"So you're caught in the middle. That must be hard," Dani remarked sympathetically.

"Have you heard from T.K.?" Nico changed the topic.

"Yes, he called me yesterday to ask me if it was ok that he thought his nurse has a nice ass, although he's with Vivica now," she summed up the phone call.

"And what did you tell him?" he asked her and by the slight twitching of the edge of his mouth she knew he was amused.

"I told him that as long as all he does is look at it, I don't see a problem."

"Oh really? Somehow I thought you would be stricter on that."

"Everybody looks. As long as he doesn't touch or comment," she shrugged.

"Oh, so looking is allowed," he grinned and looked at her in a way that made her feel extremely hot. His eyes were darker than usual and the expression in them so intense…A second later the heated stare was wiped off his face and she wondered if she had imagined it. Her burning, and no doubt very red, cheeks however told her that she hadn't.

"Your lasagna, senora," the waited interrupted the silence that had spread.

"Wow, that looks and smells delicious," she complimented.

"It is," Nico agreed. "A cappuccino for me, please," he then addressed the waiter.

"Of course, Mr. Careless."

"Does everyone know you here?" Dani grinned.

"Pretty much. I told you I come here every Tuesday."

"And do you also have restaurants for all the other days of the week?"

"Something like that," he replied cryptically.

"Oh Nico, why can't you just ever answer a question with a non-cryptical answer," she sighed dramatically.

"You like your lasagna?" he gave her a full smile this time. He was obviously enjoying this and she had to admit that she did too. So she smiled back.

"It's amazing," she nodded and took another bite. By the time she was done with it and had had a latte macchiato and a piece of cake as well, she and Nico had left the Hawks behind and were exchanging recipes of their favorite dishes.

"Who would have thought that scary Nico Carelles is Martha Steward in disguise," Dani laughed after he had corrected her Crème Brule. She found it hilarious but once she had stopped laughing she realized that Nico hadn't laughed with her but instead stared at her with an unreadable look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," she apologized when he looked more and more pissed. As she spoke she briefly touched his arm with her hand, but he pulled away as if she had burned him.

"You think I'm scary?" he asked her and then she realized that while he still looked mad, he was actually hurt.

"No," she said slowly and made a point of placing her hand on his arm once more and this time she kept it there. "I think you want everyone to believe you're scary and you can be intimidating and frustrating from time to time, however I am not scared of you, if that's what got you so upset," she told him honestly.

"It's late and I have to go. I will get you to your car," was all he said to that and then got up, what made her hand slide off his arm.

"Oh,…ok," she said stunned. This was kind of an abrupt ending to an unexpected evening. She was so stunned that she didn't even realized that he paid for her food as well. By the time that thought occurred to her she was sitting in her driveway, still behind the wheel and was still contemplating why exactly Nico had been hurt when she had pointed out that the image he had created was actually working… well, maybe not with her.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later she was at the same restaurant again, but this time she was actually looking for him. Well, not him specifically, but someone to talk to and he was the only one available. She just didn't want to spend this night alone.<p>

"Hey Nico," she greeted him and this time stopped at his table immediately. He even had the same table each Tuesday.

"Dani," he was surprised and let her first name slip.

"Is it ok if I sit down and have dinner with you? You don't even need to pay attention to me or listen to me or reply to me… I just… I don't want to be alone tonight," she rambled.

"Please, sit down," he replied and got up and pulled a chair out for her. It was obvious that something was on her mind and she wanted to talk, but still she kept her mouth shut and studied the menu in complete silence. Nico studied her subtly meanwhile and the way she slumped in her chair and her eyes didn't have that usual spark, he knew something was up. Her whole demeanor screamed sadness. It hurt him seeing her like this and he hoped that he could fix whatever was wrong. Problem was he had to make her open up to him first and after that scary comment from weeks ago he felt like that was something that wouldn't be easy at all.

"Lasagna again?" he asked after she had ordered.

"Mmmh," she nodded without looking at him and kept fidgeting with the table cloth.

"I saw T.K. today," he tried to find another ice-breaker.

"How is he?" that at least got her attention.

"Better. He will be back in about a week and then our team here will take over." Then there was silence again and Dani played with her fork this time.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked. He couldn't take it anymore seeing her this sad and he needed to know what was going on.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded but her answer wasn't at all convincing.

"You said you don't want to be alone tonight. Where are your kids?" he tried again.

"In Europe with their father enjoying their vacation."

"Nice. And Matt?" He knew that there was nothing nice about it, judging by the look on her face.

"No idea. We broke up weeks ago. Months, actually. Seems like you lost your grip, Nico," she informed him and he was relieved to hear the slight teasing.

"Seems like it," he nodded into his wine glass. "What else has slipped my attention? Did you move? Get a dog?" he jumped onto that train, hoping to get her out of her head. Now at least he had an idea what the problem was.

"No, same old same old. And you?"

"I might be looking for a new job soon," he admitted and when she looked at him he knew that for the first time he had her full attention.

"Why? What happened?"

"Marshall finally asked for the names of Gabrielle's affaires and I gave them to him. All of them, mine included."

"How did he react?"

"He didn't. He looked at the list, nodded and left," he reported.

"No punches, no double takes or yelling?"

"Nope, nothing," he shook his head.

"Maybe he doesn't care," Dani shrugged.

"Oh believe me, he cares. I think he is most likely thinking about how to best take revenge. No one takes something away from Marshall Pittman and no one walks away from him unscarred."

"Doesn't sound like the nicest guy. To be honest I never really understood what made you so loyal to him."

"He saved my life."

"That's too simple. Just because he saved your life doesn't mean you have to devote your life to him. Especially when there's a woman involved, who you obviously love very much," she pointed out. While he was glad that she was talking and looked a bit better, he was not comfortable with the topic of their conversation.

"Loved. Me and her, we are done. Should have been for a while now," he clarified.

"So, you're over her? After all these years?" she didn't seem to believe him.

"Some relationships are not what they are dreamed up to be."

"Yeah, sometimes the reality doesn't even come close to the fantasy," she nodded in agreement and he knew she was talking about Matt.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" he asked her then and got up and made his way to the restrooms. She was alone at the table and as soon as he was out of sight the sadness settled over her again. That day had sucked so bad that she needed a new expression for it. That's why she had come to the restaurant. She had known he would be there and that was the only reason she had come. She wasn't really hungry and her lasagna was standing in front of her, but she just kept pushing it around on the plate with her fork.

She jumped in her chair when an arm reached over her shoulder suddenly and pushed her plate aside. She looked behind her and found Nico leaning over her shoulder, his face really close to hers. Then she saw the plate he was holding and slowly putting down on the table in front of her. On the plate was a piece of cake with a single candle.

"Happy birthday," he said quietly in a tone of voice that gave her goose bumps, also because his breath tickled her neck. She had not seen this coming. Not at all. She hadn't even known that he knew that today was her birthday. Then again he was Nico.

He sat back down in his own chair and watched her look at the candle and the piece of cake. "You should blow out the candle, otherwise the wax will cover the whole cake," he pointed out when she didn't react at all. She followed his lead and gently blew out the candle and closed her eyes to make a wish. This time when she looked up he saw that her eyes were filled with tears and two or three of them had already spilled onto her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dani, what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry," he said somewhat frantically and took her hand in his.

"You didn't make me cry," she sniffed and gave his hand a squeeze. "This is just the first good thing that has happened today."

"You want to talk about it?"

"You stole my line. I never thought I'd ever hear you say that," she pointed out with a small smile.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged and smiled back. "What happened today?" he asked again and looked intently at her, still covering her hand with his on top of the table.

"Nothing… that's just it. It's my thirty sixth birthday and it's nothing like I imagined it. I always thought I'd celebrate with my family and friends. Now I am divorced, my ex-husband has the kids with him in Europe for that day, my best friend is in Spain with her new boyfriend and I broke up with mine three months ago. Oh and my mother and I aren't talking because she started an illegal betting pool in my name and I nearly got in trouble when the police showed up. … meaning, I'm all alone for my birthday. Well, except for the singing card that T.K. sent me," she summed up what had her so upset. Nico didn't really know what to do to make her feel better, so he just gave her hand another squeeze. "Don't you ever get lonely Nico?" she asked him then.

He took his time answering, mainly because he didn't want to answer it at all. "Sometimes," he admitted then. Dani sighed loudly at his confession and then sat up straight in her chair.

"Now, I'm hungry," she said and pulled the plate with the lasagna in front of her.

"Good," Nico chuckled at the sudden change of topic. "Did you make a wish when you blew out that candle?" he asked her then and added a teasing undertone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," she nodded and dug into her food.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," she grinned.

"Maybe I can make it come true if you tell me," he grinned mysteriously.

"Maybe," Dani said and Nico thought he saw her blush slightly.

"What am I gonna give you for your birthday if you're not telling me?" he tried to coax it out of her.

"You don't need to get me anything. Your company tonight is enough," she decided.

"That's lame," he disagreed. "How about I invite you to dinner…next Tuesday same place, same time?" he offered.

"Nico, you really don't need…" she started protesting.

"Please," he said with a strange intent and when she saw the anticipation in his eyes she just couldn't say no. It seemed like he wasn't doing this solely for her birthday.

"Alright," she finally agreed and they sealed their deal by shaking hands.

"And now eat your cake," he told her then and was back to being bossy. Dani rolled her eyes, but there was a bright smile on her face. The first one that day.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really relieved that you like the story so far and the comment about the dialogues and Dani and Nico being in-character made my day. It's always hard when you start writing for a new fandom and still struggle with the tone of the characters. I hope I managed to capture them in this chapter as well.**

**Oh, and one more thing: I am no native so it is possible that there might be some weird expressions in there from time to time. I try to avoid it, but mistakes happen, no matter how well you are speaking a foreign language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Her heels clicked on the floor of the restaurant as she walked inside. She hoped that no one could see how weak her knees were, because of the nervousness she was feeling. It was ridiculous to be this anxious about a simple dinner, her brain knew that, but her heart, her stomach and her knees obviously hadn't gotten the message yet. It was Tuesday night, _the_ Tuesday night after her birthday on Tuesday night and Nico had invited her to dinner. What he hadn't clarified however was if this dinner was a simple dinner between friends and colleagues or if it was an actual date. Not knowing it had caused her problems when it had come to choosing her clothes for the night. Should she go with jeans and a low cut shirt for the non-date or with a tight and short dress and high heels? Too little glitz would send the message that she wasn't interested in him other than as a friend. Too much glitz would be slutty. Wait… was she interested in him as in more than a friend? Her knees started to shake a bit more and she pulled her coat tighter around herself as if that would steady her. She saw him sitting at his usual table, looking as handsome as always and the extreme flutters in her stomach told her that she was _definitely_ interested in him as in more than a friend. When that had happened she wasn't sure, but now it was there and she hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. Out of experience with Matt and J.D. she knew that she was reduced to a babbling and clumsy fool when it came to dating and the two very brief relationships hadn't added much experience to her dating history. Looking at Nico again as she made her way over to him she thought that he looked calm and confident. Maybe he had enough experience in dating. Or maybe this wasn't a date at all. Just _try and act like a reasonable adult_; she lectured herself just before she greeted him.

"Hey, hi, sorry I'm late," she apologized when she reached his table. He wore his usual suit and she was grateful she hadn't chosen the jeans, knowing she would feel underdressed. He even wore a tie.

"You had trouble with the icy roads?" he asked and looked more worried than annoyed.

"No, more trouble with my wardrobe," she admitted sheepishly and took of her coat. She felt his eyes glide over her body and she felt as if she was wearing nothing. The simple dark blue dress was tight, but not too short and not too revealing. She had added a long silver necklace and a spritz of perfume. She met his eyes and held his look as he pulled out a chair for her. "Thanks," she said quietly. As she sat down they lost their eye contact.

"I knew I should have picked you up," he ignored her comment about her wardrobe and went back to the icy roads and sat back down himself.

"I have two kids who I had to carpool for years, so icy roads are no problem," she assured him.

"How are the kids? Haven't seen them in a while."

"Well, they're fine. And they are teenagers which means they are driving me insane… and judging by that it's a good thing that you haven't seen them because it means they have stayed out of trouble when it comes to the Hawks," she remarked and picked up the menu the waiter handed her. Nico had already ordered drinks, because he sat down a glass of wine in front of her and a glass of water in front of him.

"How was their trip to Europe?" he asked then and she smiled simply because he remembered.

"Good. They brought back tons of cookies and sweets… and soap. Lots and lots of Italian soap," she told him and started giggling.

"Italian soap?" he asked and quirked one eyebrow, not getting the joke yet.

"They were in Sorrento and there must be a little soap shop where you can buy soap by weight. They have blocks with different designs, like dolphins, hearts, scenery and you tell them how much you want and they cut it for you. My kids got a little crazy and bought tons of soap in all kinds of designs. Problem is: we only use liquid soap at home," she started laughing again.

"And now you have all this soap at home," he started smiling.

"That no one uses and makes the whole house smell like a soap factory," she went on during giggles. For whatever reason the whole thing was so funny to her that she laughed so hard that she did that grunt, what made her stop for a second and she was off again. Nico couldn't help himself and had to laugh with her without knowing why they were in hysterics over soap.

"Have you chosen?" the waitress interrupted them.

"Uhm, yes," Dani nodded and tried to get a hold of herself.

"Please tell me you're not eating lasagna again," Nico begged her and that set her off again. She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak and so Nico ordered for her again, chuckling as well.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight," she apologized once she had stopped and took a deep breath. She knew exactly what was wrong with her though: It was the nerves. She had been crazy nervous and now that it was gone all that was left was giddiness and happiness. She had really been looking forward to this dinner and she was out of her mind happy to be there with him. However she had to stop laughing before she would scare him enough so he would never eat with her again.

"It's good that you're laughing again. You had me worried last week," Nico replied and the worry still showed in his eyes.

"I'm good, really," she assured him and just like last week she placed her hand on his arm again. "And how are you? Anything new about your job?" she wanted to know. "I have to say it's weird not seeing you around as much anymore."

"The new season has just started so there isn't too much for me to do on the facilities. The trouble the players got themselves in I could handle with some emails," he told her. "And my job.. I'm still waiting for the bomb to drop." The way he said the last part let her know that he was holding something back.

"And you already have an idea what that might be?"

"I think I do. I have a hunch that Marshall will drag Juliette into the divorce battle and that he will have me handle it," he sighed.

"Juliette is like a daughter to you," Dani nodded understandingly.

"For a long time I actually thought she was my daughter… or could have been," he admitted.

"Don't let them cause you to compromise yourself Nico. Not for any job in the world and not because out of guilt or duty. The way I see it you owe Marshall Pittman nothing. He saved your life and that's a big deal, but one should never expect something in return for a deed like that and one should certainly not demand something in return. You are your own person and you should decide what's best for you," she told him and felt the warm sensation rush through her body once again when he covered her hand with his on top of his arm.

"You're right. It's just hard to change ways after such a long time," he admitted and Dani felt the urge to pull him in her arms and hug him tight. Or kiss him silly- whatever worked to take away the sadness. Instead she laced her fingers through his as she spoke.

"I know. When I kicked out Ray it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was scared as hell."

"But you did it and you did great for your kids and yourself," Nico complimented. It sent another heat wave through her.

"Have you talked to Juliette again?" she asked and tried to keep her voice from wavering.

"Yes, she calls me once a week from rehab. It's good that she's still there considering what her parents are gonna pull."

"Poor girl," Dani commented and looked over to the table next to them. "What did you order for me to eat?" she wanted to know then.

"Scampi with lemon sauce and home- made pasta," he replied.

"Sounds delicious. The last time I ate scampi was after me and Jeanette went to a Bon Jovi concert in town," she remembered.

"You like Bon Jovi?" he asked and sounded surprised.

"I do. Please tell me you're not a Guns'n Roses fan," she said and scrunched up her face.

"I'm not," he chuckled.

"So what's your favorite kind of music?" she wanted to know then, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh I listen to all kinds of stuff," he avoided answering.

"Really? Barry Manilow? Dolly Parton? Celine Dion?" she asked and picked the three at the top of her head that she couldn't picture him listening to… at all.

"I have to admit as a child I liked 'Mandy' when it came out and the French songs of Celine Dion have a certain charm. Not too big on Dolly though," he told her and actually slightly winked at her when he said the last part. They had moved closer and closer while they talked, but neither seemed bothered by it.

"I picked your more for the jazz kind of guy," she admitted surprised.

"Depends on what kind of Jazz. Free Jazz gives me a headache." That made her smile again. This man really was full of surprises.

"Personal favorite singer at the moment?" she asked then, her curiosity winning once more.

"I'd say…. Ray LaMontagne," he said after thinking about it for a moment.

"No way! Mine, too!" she exclaimed and they smiled at each other. Dani at the similarity, Nico, because she didn't know that he only liked the singer since he had heard his songs over and over at her house and her car.

"Sorry," the waitress interrupted them with the plates and only then did they realize that they were still holding hands on top of the table. Their fingers were linked, their foreheads nearly touching. Flustered they both pulled back and for a moment didn't know where to look at.

"This looks delicious," Dani broke the silence and looked at her food, an exaggerated and nervous smile on her face.

"I hope you like it," Nico replied and started eating his own food. He had some kind of meat with home-made pasta and tomato sauce.

"I'm sure I will," she smiled. "Oh and speaking of food," she said after the first bite. "I tried to make the crème brulée your way and it didn't work at all," she reported and pointed an accusing finger at him. She was back in her comfort zone and teasing him always helped.

"Then you did something wrong." He wasn't impressed by her accusation.

"I did not! I did exactly what you said," she insisted.

"Not possible," he remained stubborn and slightly shook his head as he chewed. "If you want I can show you that it works."

"You want to cook for me?" she liked that idea, liked it a lot- although it brought the giddiness back.

"Cook with you to show you how to make _real _crème brulée," he smirked, knowing she would take the bait.

"Mine is _real _crème brulée, too!"

"Ok, then next Tuesday instead of coming here, we will cook and I will teach you," he challenged.

"Alright, fine. On one condition," she said.

"And what would that be?" he raised his eyebrows, but was still smiling.

"Next week we cook at my place and you teach me how to make crème brulée. The week after we cook at your place and I teach you how to make tiramisu, because I betcha yours sucks!" She smiled proudly and he actually laughed at her smug expression.

"Deal," he finally agreed and raised his glass. He didn't even argue with her about her assumption of his tiramisu or that she had basically invited herself to his place. She was dying to know how he lived and where he lived, he knew that.

"Deal," she nodded and clicked her glass against his. They had just put their glasses down and resumed eating when her cell phone went off.

"Sorry, I've got to take this. It's Ray J," she apologized and then answered. "Hey Ray J, what's going on?" she asked and then listened intently while her son answered. "Oh boy, alright, uhm, I'll be there as soon as I can, ok? Bye," she ended the call and stroked with all five fingers of a hand through her hair, a movement which Nico followed with his eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked, knowing there was because he could read her body language.

"My mother slipped on the ice in our driveway and broke her ankle. They are at the hospital now and she wants me to come and pick her up," Dani let him know and sighed heavily. "Guess this means that dinner's over."

"I'll drive you," Nico decided and gave the waitress a sign that they wanted to pay.

"That's nice of you Nico, but not necessary."

"There's ice on the roads and you just had a second glass of wine. I'll drive you," he decided. "One accident is enough for the night."

"Alright, thank you," she accepted his offer. She still thought it wasn't necessary, but at least it would allow her to spend some more time with him.

"And we will have another chance at dinner next week, your place," he smiled and the prospect of having him over for dinner actually really made her feel better. She smiled back at him, getting lost in his eyes. Once he had paid and helped her into her coat, they were on their way outside. They were both uber-aware that they were holding hands again… only so that Dani wouldn't slip in her heels on the icy pavement- of course.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't get used to the super fast updates, I don't usually do them, especially not with long chapters such as this. Today was a holiday over here though, so I used the time to write. **

**I hope you like the chapter and I really hope I caught all the typos. And I really really hope these two stay in character in this chapter. Nico is a lot less secretive ans mysterious the way I see him and portray him in this story than in many other stories I have read. Don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but it's the way I picture him.  
><strong>

**And thank you so much for the reviews. I like it very much to see what you are thinking about what I put out there. Keep them coming, they make me smile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Between the last Tuesday and this Tuesday Dani and Nico had met several times at work or because of work. It had been a stressful week for both of them, because now that the divorce battle between the Pittmans had really started things at the Hawks were crazy. They hadn't talked anymore about their cooking date and so Dani hadn't thought of telling him about the fact that they wouldn't be alone. She had never said that they would be when she had invited him over, but neither had she warned him that her two kids and her mother would be over. Her mother simply because she had been living with them ever since she broke her ankle which added very much to Dani's stress-level. She thought about calling Nico once the thought occurred to her that he didn't know, but that was half an hour before their appointment, so she decided against it. If she was honest with herself there was also the fact that she simply wanted to see him again away from work and maybe amidst all the chaos they would find a moment alone.

"Hello Nico," she greeted him when she opened the door after he had knocked. "You know we have a doorbell, too. That's easier to hear," she pointed out teasingly. She gave him a once over and realized that he was much more casually dressed than was normal for him. He wore dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket and she loved it. She had to pay attention so she wouldn't start drooling.

"Force of habit. I usually come here in the middle of the night and try avoiding waking anyone but you," he grinned and handed her one of the bags that he had brought along so he could pick up the one still standing on the ground.

"Uhm, I wasn't aware that one needed a whole grocery store full of stuff to make Crème Brulée, so maybe I really did something wrong," Dani kept teasing when she saw the bags he had brought.

"I thought better be prepared. And it's not all groceries. I brought some equipment as well," he admitted sheepishly and scratched his neck after he had put the bags down on her kitchen counter.

"You brought your toys along?" Dani laughed and started digging through the bags. "Let me see, let me see," she giggled and didn't mind that she made a mess of the groceries.

"Slowly, you'll break the eggs," Nico warned her and chuckled, amused about her behavior.

"You brought a high-tech blender? Nico, I have a blender that works just fine," she laughed. "And what is this?" she wanted to know and held up the next item.

"It's a Crème Brulee salamander," he told her.

"A what?"

"A crème brulée salamander. It caramelizes the sugar without burning it or putting too much heat on the already cooling custards."

"Oh my god. You're such a kitchen geek," Dani burst out laughing and lightly slapped his arm. "I can't believe this!"

"Give that to me," he requested when she kept staring at the item while laughing. He seemed torn between amusement, embarrassment and annoyance and tried to get his kitchen gimmick back from her.

"Nooo! You will not make that disappear. This, my friend, will be staying right here so it can provide me with countless more hours of amusement and teasing," she protested and tried to hold the salamander out of reach for him, what was impossible because he was significantly taller than her.

"Danielle, I said give it to me," he replied sternly and narrowed his eyes at her and drew his eyebrows together.

"The stare doesn't work anymore, Nico. Not after I know that you own this," she giggled and waved the reason of her amusement around. When he came around the counter she took a step back, not willing to give in. He followed and she took another step, then another and soon he had her cornered between the fridge and his body.

"I said: Give that to me," he told her again, very slowly and in a very low voice. They hadn't been this close since the week before at the restaurant when they had been holding hands without realizing it. This time however they were both aware how close they were to one another. Dani looked up at him, the salamander still in her hands behind her back. She could smell his subtle cologne and feel his body heat radiating off of him. The small smile on his lips gave away that he was amused; the raised eyebrows suggested that he was annoyed and the expression in his dark eyes said something completely different. The intense look was back, the one that he only seemed to have when they were alone with each other. She had the courage to look him straight in the eyes and when she felt the thousands of butterflies in her belly, she knew that she was in big trouble- and not because she had stolen his gimmick from him. She wet her lips because they suddenly felt very dry, her tongue peeking out for a split second- and that split second Nico's eyes turned black and the amusement was gone. This was it, she knew it. She felt him coming closer, their chests touching and she gripped the salamander tightly so it wouldn't slip from her fingers. Her hands didn't want to hold onto it anymore, they wanted to be buried in his hair as she pulled him closer, caress his face as she kissed him, run over his skin as she…

"Mom, Grandma says that… Oh, he's already here," Ray J burst into the kitchen and Nico slowly stepped back from her and buried his hands in his jeans pockets. The moment was gone. "Everything alright?" Ray J asked, picking up on the tension between the two.

"Your mother won't give me back my salamander," Nico told Ray J and made it sound like Dani had taken his most prized possession from him.

"Your what?" Ray J had no idea what he was talking about.

"Here, you big baby," Dani just pouted exaggeratedly and then handed him his property with a smile.

"Thank you," he replied and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What did grandma want?"

"She says that if you need help you should tell her because she is sick of sitting on the couch all day," her son delivered the message.

"If I have to spend another minute with your grandmother today I will commit murder or suicide… not sure yet which one it'll be," Dani muttered and started getting the ingredients out of her fridge now that she was already standing there. She handed them to Nico who put them on the counter and she tried not to react to the sparks she felt whenever their fingers touched. It was hard to keep her face neutral, but when she saw Nico's unmoving expression she thought that maybe she was imagining things again.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell her that in those words?" her son asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, just tell her we won't need her help. But if you see your sister: tell her to come down here and clean up her mess. We're gonna need the table later," Dani clarified and with a nod Ray J left the kitchen and the two were alone once more.

"So, what's for the main course?" Nico wanted to know and rubbed his hands while he looked at the ingredients she had handed him and which he had neatly lined up on the counter.

"Chicken parmesan with pasta, if that's alright with you," she replied.

"Aaah, the famous chicken parmesan," he grinned and nodded.

"Why famous?" she wondered.

"You don't remember the speech you gave the coach?" he reminded her of her first meeting with Coach Prunell.

"I can't believe you remember that. It was so long ago," Dani said and put a hand over her heart, strangely touched by the fact that he still remembered such a small detail.

"Yeah, well, I found it impressive," Nico shrugged and helped her getting the chicken ready after he had seen what she was doing with it.

"What the chicken or my professional history?" she asked him.

"Actually, most impressive I found your washing machine comment," he chuckled.

"God, I can't believe I said that. Sometimes I should think first and then speak," she laughed with him, slightly embarrassed this time.

"What's for dinner?" Lindsay, who came into the kitchen then, asked.

"Chicken Parmesan and crème Brulée as dessert," Dani repeated.

"Good. Is he staying for dinner?" Lindsay motioned with her chin to Nico.

"No, he's our new cook and will leave after he's done," Dani replied sarcastically. "Of course he will be staying for dinner." She rolled her eyes.

"Just asking," Lindsay shrugged innocently. "Usually when he stops by it's because of some problem and then he vanishes as quietly as he comes."

"I'm here because of a problem...Well, kind of… your mother told me she messed up the dessert recipe and I'm here to show her that it works," Nico spoke up after watching the whole exchange while working quietly.

"So this is some kind of bet?" Lindsay wanted to know and finally had taken all of her school books off the table.

"Not a bet, just proving her wrong," Nico clarified.

"I'm all for that," Lindsay nodded.

"Hey!" Dani called out and threw the dish towel after her with which she had just dried her hands.

"Ever since I confronted them about selling the signed merchandise your kids look at me like I will kill them any second," Nico said after Lindsay was gone again.

"Nah, they're not scared of you," Dani waved it off. "They are just annoyed because you didn't rat them out and they don't have anything to be officially mad about."

"And that's better?"

"They look at me the same way half the time. Ever since I kicked out Ray I became stricter. I'm the bad cop, Ray's the good cop because he only gets them for the weekends and doesn't have to deal with the daily crap," she sighed and her shoulders slumped for a moment as she remembered the several fights that had taken place only during the last few days. Then she remembered something else and stood back up straight. "Speaking about daily crap: Thank you for sending the sanding truck our way. It sure helps that I don't have to get up anymore at the crack of dawn to make sure my patients won't break their neck." She gave him a grateful smile with her words.

"Didn't want to risk a repeat performance of your mother. And he passes your house anyway when he drives out to the stadium," Nico shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Can't you just accept a compliment or a thank you for once, Mr. Careless?" she asked him and raised her eyebrows.

"Ok," he shrugged.

"Ok, then we try this again: Thank you for taking care of the ice problem in my driveway," she thanked him again.

"You're welcome," he replied this time with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"See, was that so hard?" she asked and threw her hands up in the air before she smiled. Nico didn't reply, he just gave her one of his unreadable looks and smiled back.

"What's next?" Nico broke the silence after he had put the last chicken in place.

"Now we put this in the oven and heat the water for the spaghetti," Dani instructed.

"Where are your pots for the pasta?" Nico asked her and looked around.

"Over there." She pointed at the large drawer at the bottom while she made sure the oven had the right temperature.

"Hey, Nico, anything new about your job and the Pittmans?" she asked once she was done while she watched him fill the pot with water. She needed to ask and she knew it wasn't a topic that should be discussed with an audience. Nico had let her in, he had come to her when he had thought he needed a therapist and he still confided in her when she had told him he simply needed a friend and that meant a lot to her. Ever since that night in the car their relationship had shifted and slowly he had opened up more and more. Underneath the quiet and secretive exterior was a great conversationalist with a lot of humor and depth and she really liked spending her time with him. Especially now that something else seemed to have changed- at least for her.

"Yes, there is and I will tell you later," he said and then raised his voice slightly "once your kids stop eavesdropping and come into the kitchen."

"Ray J, Lindsay!" Dani called, annoyed that they were intruding already. Sheepishly they came around the corner.

"We weren't eavesdropping, we were uhm…" Ray tried to save them but failed under Nico's stare.

"We wanted to offer setting the table," Lindsay took over and Nico nodded appreciatively.

"You should let your sister talk in situations like this. She's the better liar," Nico quietly said to Ray J and Dani shook her head in disapproval.

"We will talk about this later," she threatened them and then handed them the plates and the silverware so they could actually set the table.

"There you all are! You left me all alone in the living-room," Dani's mother came into the kitchen and Dani couldn't help but groan.

"You want to set the table, too?" she asked her.

"I can barely stand up by myself and you want me to set the table? Really, Dani!" her mother said disapprovingly and sat down on a stool with a dramatic sigh. "So you are the scary security guy?" she turned to Nico.

"He's not scary," Dani intervened and gave his arm a quick squeeze in reassurance, what amused him.

"I'm Nico Careless," he introduced himself to her mother. After all they had never officially met.

"And I'm Dani's mother, who taught her to make that dessert that you seem to frown upon. If I didn't have these crutches you'd better run and hide."

"Dully noted," Nico said amused and looked down to keep himself from laughing.

"Wine glasses mom?" Ray asked.

"Nico wine?" Dani turned to Nico.

"No, thanks, not tonight," he replied. Questioningly Dani cocked her head to the side. "Meeting with Marshall last night. I had Xeno drive me home," Nico explained and everyone but Dani looked confused because they had no idea what or who he was talking about.

"No wine glasses," Dani translated for her son.

"Alright then let's start the crème, so it can get ready while we eat," Nico offered then and Dani got some bowls out while he lined up the ingredients once again.

"We will watch some TV. Call when dinner's ready," Lindsay decided for herself and her brother and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I want to know what you do different with your crème," Dani's mother decided and made her daughter groan again as she remained in the kitchen and ruined the chance for Dani and Nico to talk in private.

"Of course. Would you hand me the eggs?" Nico remained friendly and even involved her mother. "Doctor could you get me some lemon juice?" he turned to Dani, again with that amused and teasing smirk on his face.

"Of course," Dani said uberly polite and tried to walk past him without touching him. But whether he did it deliberately or not, he took a small step back and so she brushed up against his back as she went and got the juice.

"Ok, now we mix this," Nico explained as he put several ingredients in the bowl and accepted the lemon juice from Dani. He then grabbed the bowl and moved past Dani. This time it was him walking through behind her back and he lightly touched her shoulders as he did. He put everything into the blender he had brought and let everything mix.

"The small forms, please ladies," he requested then and Dani pulled them out of one of the bags he had brought.

"There you go Mr. Bocuse," Dani teased him and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Ok, you can help me fill them. But only half, otherwise it will spill over," he further instructed and the women followed his lead. He brushed up against her once more when he put the bowl and the blender top in the sink and Dani stepped back this time and leaned more into him for just a second. This game was fun, especially because they had to be subtle enough so her mother wouldn't notice.

"And now we put it in the oven and eat. Should be done by the time we're done," Nico finished his lesson as if it was the easiest thing ever. Dani upped the ante by brushing up against him with her whole body when she walked past him to check on the pot on the stove.

"Pasta is done, we can eat," she grinned when he looked at her, head tilted to the side and eyebrows raised questioningly. He looked like he wanted to ask her 'What are we doing?', but didn't want to say it out loud.

"I get the kids," Dani's mother offered and limped with her crutches to the kitchen door so she could yell into the living room.

"Careful, Dr. Santino, I'm a dangerous man," Nico whispered in Dani's ear from behind meanwhile and then took the spaghetti from her to place them on the table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she grinned cheekily and felt all giddy inside that he had somewhat acknowledged what was going on between them.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now show me the magic," Dani grinned when Nico was getting the crèmes ready after the main course, meaning he had to caramelize the sugar.<p>

"You are way too obsessed with the salamander," Nico rolled his eyes.

"I agree. I wish you would stop talking about it," Lindsay agreed with Nico once again. He and her had strangely enough agreed several times during dinner and Dani was pleased to realize that Nico actually got along great with her daughter. She had even told him stories about her school and her friends and at some point during dinner Dani had done a double take when she had realized that Lindsay really seemed to like him and Nico seemed to know how to talk to teenage girls. Maybe she should take lessons from him. She hadn't heard Lindsay voluntarily offer so much information about her friends in a long time, especially not to a stranger. Ray J was a bit more reserved, but him, Nico and her mother had started talking cars at one point. It was astounding how well Nico blended into her family. He had been a bit quiet at first, then he and her had started their usual teasing conversations and in the end she had sat and observed while he interacted with her kids and her mother and seemed to enjoy himself. He had shared high school stories with Lindsay, compared sports injuries with her son and had even told some embarrassing childhood stories when her mother had started telling some about her. With every second she had watched him during dinner she had fallen more for him and now standing here and watching him caramelize sugar… all she could do was to keep herself from jumping him right there.

"You want to do it?" he asked her and held out the kitchen machine to her.

"I have no idea how to use that," she declined and shook her head.

"Come here I'll show you," he offered and she accepted. He stepped back from the counter and she realized that he wanted her to stand in front of him. She did and had to remind herself to breathe again when he stepped forward and was pressed up against her back, his arms coming around her middle. She looked up and glanced at her kids, but they were putting the plates in the dishwasher by then and her mother was pouring herself a scotch. This was torture.

"Now you put one hand here," he instructed and placed her hand on the handle, "then you press the button there and hold it over the crèmes," he went on and placed his hands right over hers. "See," he added and was so close that his lips brushed against the skin of her neck. She would have dropped the salamander if his hands hadn't been wrapped around hers. "Wait until the sugar turns brown," he instructed and she could hear the smile in his voice. The bastard knew what he was doing; he was playing with her.

"Now?" she asked him and moved back a bit more so she was completely leaning against him. She looked up over her shoulder when she felt his eyes on her.

"Perfect," he replied in a low voice and was looking her right in the eyes and not at the crème they were working on. Dani smiled and closed her eyes for a second when the realization really hit her that she was not imagining things and Nico was really flirting with her and really seemed interested in her. When she opened her eyes again he was still focused on her and a look of understanding passed between them. They would do this, try this… maybe not right there in the kitchen with her mother and her kids around, but they would.

"Ok, next one," Nico was the first to get his grip back and Dani checked on what they had done.

"Oh this really looks perfect!" she exclaimed when she saw the crème brulée that screamed perfection.

"Try the next one alone," Nico instructed and stepped back from her. Immediately she felt cold and missed the contact, but she shouldn't tempt her luck any more that day. So far her kids and her mother were oblivious and she would like it to stay that way.

"O-kay," she agreed and did the next few crèmes alone. It wasn't that hard after all.

"Dessert is ready," Nico announced and the other three came over and assembled around the counter. Dani got some coffee spoons and placed them in the middle on the counter.

"Then let's try this. After all it's what got you a dinner invitation, so it better be good," Dani challenged Nico and then tried it. She kept the crème in her mouth, swallowed and then squinted at her bowl.

"You don't like it," Nico deducted from her look.

"I don't like that this is the best damn crème brulée I have ever tasted and that you win this argument. But I love this!" Dani clarified cheekily and ate another spoon while Nico chuckled.

When everyone was done eating and the kitchen was clean Nico announced that it was time for him to leave. Dani would have loved to have him over for longer, but she had to let him go.

"And you really don't want to watch another round of Teen Mom with all of us? Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked him, with a sarcastic undertone as she leaned against her door and he was already outside, holding the bags with his kitchen equipment in one hand.

"Absolutely," he laughed lightly and looked at his shoes for a second. "Although having some more time alone with you wouldn't be too bad either," he added then.

"To talk," she said, trying to catch his eyes.

"To talk." He gave her a barely noticeable smile and a nod. Then he just stood there, barely a foot from her and looked at her with _that_ look again. The one that made her knees quiver and her skin grow hot. She couldn't help herself anymore; she was drawn to him like a magnet. Before she even realized what she was doing she had stepped forward, cupped his cheek with one hand and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was short and tame and still she felt like her legs wouldn't carry her for much longer. She was lightheaded and overwhelmed. She hadn't known a kiss, a peck, could feel like _that_.

"Next Tuesday," Nico said like a promise when he found his voice and held her against him with the one arm he had wrapped around her waist.

"Next Tuesday," she agreed- not knowing what exactly she was agreeing to. Talking, cooking, kissing….

"Goodnight," he said then and gave her another soft kiss before he vanished into the night. She remained outside for another minute and tried to take in everything that had happened that evening, ending with two soft pecks that had felt like the best kisses ever. The cold night air was cooling her hot face and she pressed her hands to her cheeks as she leaned against the open door again, this time for support. When she thought she had herself under control she went back inside and into the living room to face her family.

"So, what's going on with Maci and Ryan?" she asked, ready for Teen Mom.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on with you and Mr. Security guy?" Ray J. asked her and she found herself facing her mother and her two kids, all three of them sitting with crossed arms on her couch.

"Yeah, with the cutesy nudges and exchanging looks!" Lindsay knew.

"Not to speak of the inappropriate 'accidental' touching and brushing up against each other. You were in the kitchen Danielle!" her mother added. So much for being subtle and them not knowing….

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know what you all want to ask: Yes, the Crème Brulée salamander really exists. Google it!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here we go again.**

**Just let me say thank you first for all the reviews so far. I hope you're still enjoying this story and that you will like this one as well.**

**Chapter 4**

Dani hadn't seen Nico all week and she felt like an addict during withdrawal. At first, after the kisses, she had been high, floating around, lost in her own thoughts and so happy she felt like bouncing off the walls. Then she had started to miss him. She had hoped to see him at work but she had soon been informed that Nico had left town to take care of something. A day turned into several and her mood had darkened. Why didn't he at least text her? Several days after a kiss without anything was just cruel, she decided. She debated sending him a message herself, but then decided against it. He had left town and it was his duty to inform her of that fact. So she had reached the weepy phase. However during all of those phases one thing had occurred to her that her scared her quite a bit: It was crazy how much she missed him. After barely two dates and two very tame kisses she should not miss him this much. She tried to cure herself and diagnose herself by checking if maybe she just missed the fantasy she had of him, but quickly came to the conclusion that she really did miss him that much.

So, on Tuesday morning she wondered if he had forgotten about their dinner date that night. It wasn't like Nico to just vanish without cancelling a date- then again, maybe that was just like him. She had no address of him nor had they set an exact time yet and by four in the afternoon she was sure that the date wouldn't take place. That's when she reached the state of sadness. Actually it hit her so hard that she cried for a minute, just couldn't help it. It could have been so good, her and him and so she had cried for what they could have been. She had gotten a grip on herself when her client had shown up and had excused herself half an hour later when a text message interrupted their session.

Nico: Sorry, I just got back. You're still coming over tonight?

Dani: If you're still having me

Nico: Of course! Six o'clock, my place? I would pick you up, but I sort of can't right now, I'll explain later.

Dani: No biggy. But where do you live?

Nico: I'll send you an email, that's more secure.

Dani: Right, big secret ;)

Nico: If you tell anyone I have to make you disappear

Dani: You forgot the smilie. And it's dully noted

Nico: See you tonight

Dani: See you tonight

Nico: Oh, forgot the smilie again :0). I'm really looking forward to seeing you. Don't forget the recipe for your tiramisu

By then Dani was smiling so much her cheeks hurt. He hadn't forgotten, he still wanted to see her, they were still doing this. It was a good thing she had left her praxis for the texts, otherwise she might have just hugged her patient.

* * *

><p>When Dani arrived at the building where Nico was living she wasn't at all surprised. It had a doorman and a security code one needed to enter. To her biggest surprise Nico had emailed her the code along with his address which meant that she could let herself in at any time now. However the strange feeling of power she had felt when she had the "key" to his place vanished when she reached his floor and found out that a second code was needed to actually get into the apartment. She opted for ringing the doorbell this time. It took him long to open and she had already started to wonder if he was even home. When he did finally open the door there were several things she noticed, one after the other. He looked SO good, he smelled even better, the light blue polo shirt looked incredible on him, he wore jeans and was barefoot… and he had his left ankle in a cast.<p>

"Oh my god, Nico, what happened to you?" she exclaimed once his injuries registered in her infatuated brain.

"Why don't you come in first?" he chuckled and tried to move aside while holding onto the one crutch. Dani walked inside and didn't even pay attention to his apartment and how he lived.

"Now, what happened?" she asked again when he had shut the door behind her.

"Tore my ligaments when I fell off a horse," he shrugged, still with a smile on his face. "But if the team asks I got into a fight with a mobster."

"You went horseback riding while you were out of town?" She decided to ignore the mob comment.

"Long story, which I will tell you later," he chuckled at her disbelieving expression. "But first…I'm really happy that you're here," he added then and the smile got a bit more timid.

"Me, too," Dani smiled back just as timidly and felt like a teenager again. She wanted to kiss him hello, but didn't know if she should… it was complicated dating when you were this gaga about a guy for the first time in forever.

"Come on, I show you my place," Nico ended the awkward moment of longing looks and heavy silence and limped ahead, this time with both crutches. "As you can see, this is my living room," he told her unnecessarily because they were already in it. "Over here we have the open kitchen," he went on when they walked around a corner. "And over there is my office and a bathroom," he pointed but didn't walk over. Everything was very modern but very tasteful, with some old selected furniture in between. The kitchen with the dining table opened to the large living room which had a fireplace and a huge TV. Her kids would love it. The walls were covered mostly by shelves that held tons of books and a few sparse paintings and plants gave it all a homey atmosphere. And a large window front opened to the skyline of the city. She liked it, she really did.

"Am I allowed to look around or do you have to kill me instantly?" she asked cheekily when she saw some photos standing on the mantel above the fireplace.

"You can even dig through my drawers if you want to. Everything compromising I've got locked away at a very safe place," he joked and sat down on one of the stools at his kitchen counter. Dani laughed at his joke and walked over to the pictures, aware that he was watching her every move.

"Is that you?" she asked once she had picked up a picture of a small boy lying on the floor and reading a book.

"Yes, I was about five and my sister had just taught me how to read," he nodded. "She took the picture." His addition made it clear to Dani why he had the picture on the mantle.

"That her?" she asked and pointed to another photograph. It showed Nico, a bit older, at the high school graduation of a young woman.

"Yes, Leslie. She's ten years older than me," he confirmed.

"You don't look very much alike," Dani observed. Leslie was blonde, a bit chubby and had blue eyes… not at all Nico.

"She looks like my mother, I take more after my father. Not her father… she has a different one," he let her know and Dani put the picture back.

"These are your parents?" she asked when she looked at yet another photo, this time of Nico's high school graduation.

"No, grandparents. My mother is the one in the back, my father wasn't around much," he commented from the other side of the room. "But before we discuss my family any further… Can you come over here, please?" he requested. She turned around and found him still watching her with a small smile and his head cocked to the side. How could she ever say no to him? With a smile of her own she slowly walked over to him, not really sure what he wanted. She stopped next to his outstretched leg, just within reaching distance for him.

"I don't bite," he grinned teasingly and held out one hand to her. When she took it he slowly pulled her closer to him until she was standing in between his legs in front of the stool. Then, while looking her right in the eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Again, the small peck was enough to make her melt against him as she closed her eyes at the contact. He chuckled when she opened her eyes again and looked at him, by then both of his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I hope that's ok?" he asked her. As if there was any doubt…

"It's more than ok," she smiled back and then, with a jolt of courage, she leaned in and kissed him again. This time however it wasn't just a peck, but the kiss she had been graving for weeks now. Her hands tangled in his hair as her mouth tasted his and her head clouded with joy. If she had thought the pecks were good, this was… wow. She could do nothing but feel and she wished the kiss would never end. When it did, they smiled at each other again, glad that they had that settled once and for all. There was no more doubt in her mind about the status of their relationship. This _was_ the beginning of exactly that- a relationship.

"Maybe we should start cooking," Nico said then and stole another kiss. She followed him with her head so their lips wouldn't separate for as long as possible.

"You're right, we should," she agreed, but they were too close and the eye contact was there again and they just couldn't help themselves…. This kiss was even more passionate and Dani couldn't help but moan when his tongue touched hers for the first time.

"Maybe we should just order pizza," Nico dead panned when they had to break the kiss to breathe.

"No way! You're cooking the main course and then I'll show you my magic tiramisu," she protested and then paused. "That actually sounded dirty somehow…. Not the way I meant it," she added, then paused again. "Although... I mean… I don't mean that we can't... It's just that…" she babbled and Nico watched her with amusement before he silenced her with another kiss.

"Shut up, Doctor," he chuckled.

"Thank you," she laughed embarrassed when he saved her from herself. She stepped back from him and handed him his crutches so he could get up. "So what's for dinner?" she asked him then.

"I thought maybe something French this time and prepared Boeuf stroganov. We just need to heat it up and cook some potatoes, or rice, whatever you want to go with it,"

"It's actually Russian, but potatoes are fine," Dani corrected him.

"Are you really challenging me as the Martha Stewart wannabe?" he replied and hobbled over to his fridge. He managed to open it but then looked a bit helpless down at the large pot.

"Step out of the way and let me get it," Dani rolled her eyes, because he just wouldn't ask for help. He did so without any protest but got a pot out and the basket with the potatoes.

"This thing working with voice recognition?" she asked when she stood in front of the stove and didn't see any knobs to regulate the temperature.

"Just put the pot on the stove and wait for the magic," he replied. She did and the stove lit up, the buttons showing on the glass. "The fascination of induction," Nico teased.

"You really are a tech geek, huh?" Dani asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just like a comfortable lifestyle," he shrugged and didn't plead guilty.

"Then why don't you sit down, rest your leg and leave the potatoes to me?" she suggested and pointed over to the stool he had occupied before.

"You cooked last Tuesday," he protested this time.

"We cooked together and this week you're injured. How did that happen, by the way?" she asked and lightly slapped his hand when he made a move to grab one of the potatoes to peel it, then she pointed to the chair again. He seemed to be in enough pain to actually obey for once.

"The long or the short version?"

"The long version," she decided and started peeling when she had found a knife.

"I got a call from Juliette last Wednesday morning. She was freaked out and said that her father had found out in what rehab she was and that he had shipped her to another one in Colorado. So I looked up the clinic and he actually picked a really good one, so I told her to stay there. She wouldn't calm down, so I flew out. First Gabrielle followed me, then Marshall."

"I don't think it was a nice family reunion?"

"Some of my SEALS missions were more pleasant," Nico snorted. "Anyway, one day Juliette convinced me to go horseback riding with her, Marshall didn't like it and drove out after us with his jeep. He scared my horse, I fell and tore the ligaments in my foot" he summed up what had happened.

"He scared your horse on purpose?" she gasped.

"Maybe… I don't know. I'm not the best rider so it might have happened anyway," Nico played it down.

"And did you manage to calm down Juliette? How is she, by the way?"

"She's better, but I don't know for how much longer. Gabrielle decided to stay with her, Marshall is calling her daily…" Nico sighed.

"They are pulling on her, trying to get her on their side," Dani knew.

"Yes," he confirmed. "And it's not like either one of these two ever cared before."

"Not even Gabrielle?"

"Not really. When Juliette was small, yes, but once she got older and started to have her own ideas and opinions… Gabrielle was never the best role model, with her drinking and the men…. Juliette shouldn't have seen that."

"It must have killed you to just stand by and watch it, knowing she could be your daughter." Dani's voice turned soft and she was feeling with him.

"There was nothing that I could have done," Nico shrugged, but his jaw was set tightly.

"I know," Dani agreed and reached over to gave his arm a soft squeeze before she went back to her potatoes. "Are you sad that she's not yours?" she asked then, not knowing if he would answer her. He looked down to his hands on the counter and contemplated it.

"In a way I am. In another I am relieved. This would all be so much more of a mess if Juliette was mine," he decided.

"But you will always care for her and that's what's important," she reassured him. "You think that's enough for the two of us?" she wanted to know then and showed him the potatoes swimming in the water.

"You're expecting guests?" he asked when he saw the amount of potatoes in the pot.

"No, I'm just used to cooking for more people," she chuckled and placed the pot on the stove.

"You're mother still living with you?" he asked her and held out his hand to her. She took it and he led her around the counter and then got up himself. He led the way to the couch and put his leg up on the coffee table. Dani sat down sideways so she could look better at him and propped her head up on her arm at the back of the sofa.

"No, she moved back to her own place. Thank god!" she replied as they got situated.

"I got the impression that your relationship with your mother is actually pretty good," Nico told her about his observation.

"Sometimes more, sometimes less," Dani raised one shoulder blade and let it fall again. "But it's a lot better these days, even if she still drives me crazy most of the time."

"Did her gambling cause problems when you were younger?" Nico asked and turned sideways as well- as much as he could with his leg.

"Her gambling, the spanking… then I got pregnant at 17," she summed it up.

"I can't really picture you as a 'teen mom'," he said and looked at her with a look she couldn't place.

"Well, I was. I got married before Ray J was born ad only two years later Lindsay followed. I was in over my head and Ray was at school most of the time. I struggled to take care of the kids and get my degrees at the same time… it was hard, really hard but I did what had to be done," Dani replied and got a bit defensive.

"I didn't mean it that way," Nico said calmly and took her free hand in his. "It's just that my mother had my sister when she was sixteen and she didn't do so well, not with my sister and not with me," he explained.

"Did she… abuse you?" she asked hesitatingly.

"No, nothing that went beyond a spanking. Her constantly changing boyfriends however were another thing entirely. There were some good ones, some bad ones… my father was one of the not so good ones. My mother was gone most of the time, either working or partying. My sister took care of me most of the time," he shared.

"She means a lot to you," Dani knew and moved closer to him so she could stroke a strand of hair off his forehead.

"She does," he nodded.

"You're still close?"

"Not as close as we used to be. She's still in Pittsburg, married, six kids."

"Six kids? Wow," Dani laughed, then turned serious again. "You ever wanted kids, a family?"

"I did, I just figured it wasn't in the cards for me. First because of the SEALS and then because the woman I wanted married someone else and the daughter she had wasn't legally mine even if it was possible that she was biologically mine," he explained. Dani felt for him because he suddenly looked so sad, remembering the pain. So she leaned forward and did the only thing that she could think of to make him feel better: She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I really could get used to this," she smiled when she pulled back.

"You better do," he winked at her with a crooked smile.

"I'd like that," she laughed softly and finally leaned fully into him so her head came to rest on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her. They sat in silence for a while and Dani thought that if she had the ability to, she would have started to purr like a cat. Lying in Nico's arms while he gently stroked his fingers over her arm and rested his cheek against her hair: Pure bliss.

"I told Marshall and Gabrielle about us," Nico broke the silence after several minutes. "And I told them that if they ever harm or threaten you or your family in any way to get back at me, they will be sorry," he admitted.

"You threatened the Pittmans for me?" she asked equally quiet.

"Marshall can mess with me all he wants, but not with people close to me. I know things… he knows not to try anything," he assured her.

"What about your job?"

"As long as Marshall still owns the team nothing will change. If Gabrielle really gets the team in the divorce, then we'll see," he replied.

"My kids and my mother also know. They cornered me after you left last Tuesday and were more observant than I gave them credit for," she confessed, because it seemed like the right time.

"Did they give you the third degree how you could possibly be with the scary guy?" Nico asked with a smile and looked at her.

"No, they complained that we should not play 'grab ass' or have 'eye sex' while they are around. Their words, not mine," she reported and it actually made Nico laugh out loud.

"Guess we have to be more careful from now on," he said, still chuckling.

"Or just stay here," she said lightly and made a hand motion like it was nothing. Nico responded to her idea by leaning down and giving her a heated kiss. She responded in kind, but pulled back when he sneaked his fingers under her shirt on her back.

"The potatoes should be done by now," she smiled and got off the couch.

"I will set the table," he sighed and followed her over back into the kitchen area. "Oh, and TK texted me that he saw you?" he changed the topic as he went to get the plates.

"Yes, he invited himself to dinner on Friday and brought Vivica along. I think she's really good for him," Dani confirmed. "But the shooting really shocked him. His self esteem isn't what it used to be."

"Meaning it's finally small enough to fit into one room?"

"You know, most of the time an overly inflated ego is actually proof of very little self- esteem," Dani said and cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I don't have self-esteem issues," Nico chuckled and managed to balance two glasses to the table as he held on to his crutches.

"Still, you have issues," Dani pointed out.

"That won't need therapy tonight, doctor," Nico declined.

"Alright, fine, not tonight. But we will talk about all of those mysteries and things you officially can't talk about," she insisted and came over to take the plates with her. Nico stopped her from going back by lightly gripping one arm with his hand.

"Not all of them," he told her seriously and looked her in the eyes. He needed her to understand that there were just some things he couldn't talk about- with anyone, and especially not when pressured. If he would ever divulge any information it had to be on his own terms.

"Okay," Dani simply agreed and gave him another soft kiss before she went back to the kitchen to get some food on their plates.

**TBC**

**Originally I planned to write the whole date into this chapter, but then this got longer and longer, so I decided to make a break here. Also, I am not sure yet about the continuation of this evening, because it might make a rating change necessary. But we'll see about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought long and hard how to end this chapter and how to write certain scenes and certain conversations, because they're important. In the end I left all plans aside and wrote my gut told me. I hope it didn't mislead me. You decide.**

**Chapter 5**

„Another situation?" Dani asked when Nico came back into the kitchen after he had taken a phone call when they had just been done eating and had gone to his office.

"Yes, but it can wait until tomorrow," he replied and walked back over to where she had just finished cleaning up their plates and the pots.

"You're still interested in learning how to make tiramisu?" she asked him and leaned with her arms on the counter, involuntarily giving him a nice look of her cleavage.

"Who said I don't know how to make tiramisu? I just don't know how to make _your_ tiramisu," he clarified, because she had been the one who had decided without trying it, that his tiramisu sucked. He mirrored her position and moved a bit closer.

"Is that a yes or no?" she wondered and was so close to him now that she could feel his breath on her skin. He didn't answer her but instead kissed her over the counter.

"Maybe you should try my tiramisu first before you judge," he whispered against her still slightly opened lips and then claimed her mouth again.

She pulled back when she registered what he had said. "You already made tiramisu?"

"I just want to prove you wrong," he shrugged. "And we can use the time to take a bottle of red wine over to the couch," he smiled.

"You have this all planned out, haven't you?" she lightly shook her head and tried to look angry, while she really wasn't.

"I always have a plan… or two." He was so smug now that she wanted to slap him. But he had already stood back up straight and was making his way over to the wine selection. "Can you grab two wine glasses from up there, please?" he asked, knowing he couldn't carry the glasses anyway. They met back in the living room where he opened the bottle of red wine he had chosen and filled their glasses.

"You want some music?" he asked her then.

"Sure, what have you got?" she replied and looked challengingly at him.

"Why don't you go and check for yourself. The ipod station is over there. There should be enough songs on there for you to find something you like," he told her and pointed to the media sideboard on the wall by the couch. "Just press the button on the far left corner," he instructed once she had walked over.

"Aha!" Dani exclaimed when she had managed to access his music collection. She took her time flipping through it, aware that he was watching her once again. "Let's see what you have on your most played list," she grinned over her shoulder at him. "Mh, I'm surprised. It's not half bad," she commented and then pressed play so the list would just run through. As the first sounds of Ray LaMontagne's 'Trouble' filled the room she walked back to him and sat back down.

"What are we drinking to?" she asked when he handed her her glass.

"To tiramisu?" he asked.

"To tiramisu," she smiled and they clicked their glasses before they each sipped on the wine. "Can I be open with you for a moment?" she asked him and traced the rim of her glass with her finger and followed it with her eyes.

"I hope you're always open with me," he pointed out.

"I just want you to know that I really want to try this," she started and pointed back and forth between them. "I know that you have your secrets and it's challenging for me not to grill you about them all the time. But I really want this and I hope you want this too, even if it means that your scary mystery man image with the team will suffer. TK is gonna have a field day with this," she finished and groaned at the last thought. Nico took in what she said and took another sip of his red wine. He opened his mouth once to reply, then sipped again before he spoke.

"I'm not an easy man, Dani. I come with a lot of baggage." He held up his hand when she wanted to speak up. "I know, I know, you're a therapist and you can help me, but I am not your patient. I'm a man who has feelings for you… strong feelings, and I hope you feel the same way for me. I don't care about what the team thinks or how to win your kids over, because I know I can. What I need to know however is that you are actually able to live with me having secrets. I won't always be able to tell you where I was or who I spent my time with and I need you to trust me, no questions asked. In return I promise that I will never betray you. I don't lie and I don't compromise myself… for anyone," he made his point clear. He looked at her and waited for her reaction. He wished he could tell her that things would be different and that he would be open all the time. The truth was, however, that he couldn't and wouldn't change. Not even for her. He did not want to lose her and he really wanted to try this relationship with her, but he also had to know that she wanted to be with him, knowing what would be coming her way.

"I don't like you despite of who you are and what you do, but because of it. If I intrude too much then tell me to stop. And I trust you Nico, I really do," she assured him. He could see the honesty in her eyes.

"I trust you, too," he replied and she knew that coming from him, this was basically a declaration of love. It was the highest compliment he could give and she was incredibly touched. Slowly she took his glass out of his hands and put both glasses down on the table. She then sat up and straddled his lap in one fluid motion. He leaned farther into the back of the couch and adjusted her body against his, bringing his hands to her hips as she leaned forward. The kiss started out slow and tender, but was deep from the first moment. She put everything she felt for him and everything she wanted them to be in the kiss. Nico had the same intention and used his self control to keep his hands from wandering. When her hair fell down on his face his used a hand to stroke it back and then framed her face with his hands, using the opportunity to angle her head and deepen the kiss even more. Dani moaned at that and let her fingers glide in his hair, messing it up completely- not that he cared. When she suddenly broke the kiss he blinked in confusion before he focused on her face as she leaned her forehead against his.

"This song* always makes me think of you. The last week, I played it so often that it is now number one on my playlist," she told him quietly as 'Hold you in my arms' by their favorite artist played softly in the background.

"I have my own song?" he asked with raised eyebrows and didn't seem too pleased about it.

"At least it's one you like. I could have chosen the Ghostbusters theme for all I know," she replied and was aware that he had started playing with her hair. He smoothed it, combed his fingers through it, only to mess it up once again. She started doing the same thing with his black hair and marveled in silence at its softness. She had to ask him what shampoo he used when the opportunity arose.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked playfully, but kept the low volume. They were joking around and it still felt like a very intimate conversation.

"Well, bucko, no going back now," she replied equally playful.

"I don't want to go back," he assured her and then kissed her again. They were as close as they could get in this position and Dani brought her knees up to the couch, resting her shins against the cool leather and then kicked her heels off. It was much more comfortable and she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally kicking or poking him. She started laughing into the kiss when he playfully nipped at her bottom lip and brought the teasing from before into the intimacy. She tugged a bit at his hair in response and then they fought for control with their tongues and their teeth.

"You don't insist on making your tiramisu, right?" Nico asked when he broke the kiss and found her smiling down on him.

"Tiramisu is the farthest thing from my mind right now," she replied and couldn't stop the blush that spread on her cheeks at her forward response.

"Good," Nico grinned and kissed her again before the word 'cute' had a chance of slipping over his lips. Slowly the playfulness in their embrace was replaced with passion and this time Dani didn't stop him when he slipped his hands under the back of her shirt. His warm hands felt amazing on her skin and when he broke away from her just to start kissing and nibbling on her neck another quiet moan escaped her. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access and then forced her eyes open so she could see what she was doing as she pulled his shirt from his jeans. However when she stuck her hands underneath she didn't find the skin she was graving, but an undershirt. He laughed at her frustrated groan and pulled her black shirt over her head so she was only left in her black lace bra.

"Not fair," she complained and first got him out of his polo shirt and then let the undershirt follow. As soon as it hit the floor Nico was back to nibbling on her neck and tickling the skin of her stomach by softly gliding his hands over her skin. He was fascinated when he felt her muscles and skin quiver under his touch. Dani let her head rest against his shoulder and kissed every patch of exposed skin she could reach in this position while her hands glided over his exposed back. When he slowly made his way back up to her chin she turned her head so she could kiss him again. Without separating he slowly lifted her up a bit and then lay her down on the couch as he hovered over her. She tried to pull him down to her, craving the contact, but he just didn't follow her lead.

"Dani," he tried to get a word in, but then sunk into another deep kiss with her. "Dani," he tried again when she wanted to pull him onto her again.

"What Nico?" she asked in a voice she usually only used when she was extremely annoyed with him. It couldn't be that bad this time however, because she still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"This isn't working," he told her, amused by now because she didn't seem to get the problem. "My leg," he enlightened her.

"Oh right." She had totally forgotten about the cast around his ankle. "Maybe we could move this somewhere else? I think you forgot the bedroom on your tour earlier," she told him and bit her lip as she waited for his answer, hoping she wasn't too forward.

"My bedroom is upstairs… which means it's a hazard for me to go up and get down at the moment. That's why I didn't show you earlier," he explained and sat back up, then held out his hand for her and pulled her up when she took it.

"Sooo that's a 'We stay down here and get dessert out of the fridge' or a 'let's go upstairs and have dessert there'?" she wanted clarification and was past the point of embarrassment by now. They both knew where their make out session would be headed- under normal circumstances.

"That's a 'By the time we get up there the mood will be completely ruined and it will take me even longer to climb back down again'," he said and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Then we better stay there once we reach it." Dani wouldn't let anything ruin this night for her and she knew how she wanted it to end. It wasn't that she had necessarily wanted to have sex with Nico when had got to his apartment for the date. Of course she wanted… but she hadn't expected it per se. However with all the talking they had done she felt like there was simply no reason to wait any longer if they both wanted it. They agreed that they were in a relationship, they were both single- or had been- and they knew what to expect of each other. So why wait when they were finally alone, without her kids, her mother or any other situations that usually kept them busy?

"Ok, doctor, then follow me," Nico sighed and still didn't sound any less frustrated. She patted his shoulder in sympathy and handed him the one crutch that had fallen halfway under the couch, before she followed him back out in the entryway and turned right and went through a door she hadn't seen before because she had still been in shock upon seeing his cast.

"Oh wow, no wonder you're having problems getting up there," Dani commented when she saw the spiral staircase. "Can I help you somehow?"

"Maybe you can just carry one crutch? It's easier with just one," he asked and handed her one when she held out her hand in response. Slowly she followed him up the stairs, scared that he would fall down, but he made it. When she reached the top she was still focused on his legs and so she did a double take when she finally did look up.

"Oh my god," she said and pronounced every word very clearly. She had never seen a bedroom with that kind of view. The room was huge and it was tastefully furnished with a huge bed, night tables and two sideboards. The bed stood so one could look over all of New York through the glass front of windows that was basically one of the walls.

"And I thought you'd be speechless when you saw my walk in closet or the Jacuzzi in the bathroom," he teased her when he saw her taking in the room. She didn't react at first but just kept staring at the city outside. She took a few steps towards the windows but stopped when she reached the bed in the middle of the room.

"Nico, this is incredible." She spoke softly, totally amazed by it.

"We can look outside, but no one can see us," he said as he limped over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can't use the Jacuzzi anyway at the moment," she replied to what he had said before.

"You can. Feel free to use it if you want to," he offered and kissed her shoulder.

"Not without you," she shook her head and turned around in his arms. "I think the mood is back," she smiled then when she saw the passion in his eyes again. He didn't reply but kissed her and pulled her backwards onto the bed, where they both landed with little grace what made her laugh. "Smooth," she giggled.

"Sssh," he shushed her and rolled her under him, careful not to hurt her with his cast. His kiss was softer this time, less demanding but so intense arousal spread like wildfire through her body. No man had ever kissed her with such a tenderness and care. His hands were just as gentle as he took her clothes off and caressed her skin. As his hands wandered over her body his mouth followed, his tongue drawing circles on her skin just so he could blow his cold breath on them and make her shiver. He drank her in as he pleasured her trying to remember every movement and every sound she made. She wanted to reciprocate and sat up, pushing him on his back, but getting him out of his jeans was more a fumbling mess because of the cast and they ended up laughing on the bed because of the ridiculousness of it all- his jeans bunched up around his knees. In the end Nico had to carefully take the air cast brace off and put it back on once he was sitting naked on the bed. He wanted to make another comment about the ruined mood, but one look at Dani's naked, outstretched body on top of his black sheets was enough to silence him. Dani opened her arms to him and he followed her invitation, wrapping his arms around her so they were as close as humanly possible. Her small body pressed up against his larger one as they faced each other sideways, tongues gliding against one another. Her fingertips ran feather light over his chest after she had pushed him on his back. She traced the thin lines of old scars, some acquired as a child falling off a tree, others by bullets in combats or knives during his missions. There were several and he knew she would ask for the stories on each and every one of them soon. For now she was kissing them better and it worked after so many years. His wife had been too young back then to care, Gabrielle hadn't even acknowledged them and now Dani was caring for him and made him feel cherished. He was so aroused by the tender display that he had trouble breathing. He rolled her back, switched their positions and familiarized his lips with her body from head to toe. She grasped his hair when he reached the apex of her legs and remained there until shuddered underneath him and hoarsely whispered his name. When he looked at her she had a slightly dazed but satisfied look on her face and a lazy smile spread over it. They kissed again as she signalized him to sit up, both knowing that with his injury he would have to let her lead this time. Without breaking the kiss she climbed back into his lap, straddled him like she had done before on the couch. As she slowly sank down on him they looked each other in the eyes, halted the kiss and only resumed it once he was fully sheathed inside of her. Once she started to move it was in a slow and leisurely pace. Like before they took their time to enjoy the connection and the intimacy. Beside their audible breathing and some soft moans it was quiet in the room as they made love in the light of the New York Skyline.

* * *

><p>"Will you spend the night?" Nico asked her as they rested afterwards. He was lying on his back and she was snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest as he played with her hair again, while she toyed with his fingers on his other hand.<p>

"I would love to," she said and measured her smaller hand against his larger hand.

"But?" he asked.

"There's no but in there," she said and turned her head to look at him.

"Good. I already bought a toothbrush for you," he replied like he had just spoken about buying some normal groceries.

"Can't let that go to waste," she laughed. "Speaking of waste… there's something else we can't let go to waste," she remembered.

"What?" he asked and didn't catch on to her train of thought.

"Your tiramisu! I still have to try it in order to tell you that mine's really better," she grinned and sat up, then scrambled out of bed.

"It doesn't suck!" he called out and let himself fall spread eagled back on the bed while she vanished into his closet to get herself a shirt she could wear.

"We'll see about that," she said and came back out, buttoning a white dress shirt of his. "And if it does, I already know a way for you to make it up to me," she winked saucily and sauntered down the stairs. She still had a tiramisu to eat on that Tuesday night dinner date.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>*the song Dani is talking about is "<strong>_**Hold you in my arms**_**" by **_**Ray LaMontagne**_**. Here are the lyrics so you know why it reminds her (or in that case me of them ;)) of Nico:**

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
>It was easy to see you'd been crying<br>Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe reigns  
>But who really profits from the dying<br>I could hold you in my arms  
>I could hold you forever<br>I could hold you in my arms  
>I could hold you forever<em>

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions_  
><em>My worried mind that you quiet<em>  
><em>Place your hands on my face<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and say<em>  
><em>That love is a poor man's food<em>  
><em>Don't prophesize<em>  
><em>I could hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>I could hold you forever<em>  
><em>And I could hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>I could hold you forever<em>

_So now we see how it is_  
><em>This fist begets the spear<em>  
><em>Weapons of war<em>  
><em>Symptoms of madness<em>  
><em>Don't let your eyes refuse to see<em>  
><em>Don't let your ears refuse to hear<em>  
><em>Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness<em>  
><em>I could hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>I could hold on forever<em>  
><em>And I could hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>I could hold on forever<em>

**As for the songs Nico listened the most to, same artist. I think you will know why he listened to that song so much ;)**

_Trouble_  
><em>Been doggin' my soul since the day I was born<em>  
><em>Worry<em>  
><em>Just will not seem to leave my mind alone<em>  
><em>Well I've been saved by a woman<em>  
><em>I've been saved by a woman<em>  
><em>I've been saved by a woman<em>  
><em>She won't let me go<em>  
><em>She won't let me go now<em>  
><em>She won't let me go<em>  
><em>She won't let me go now<em>

_Trouble_  
><em>Feels like every time I get back on my feet<em>  
><em>She come around and knock me down again<em>  
><em>Worry<em>  
><em>Sometimes I swear it feels like this worry is my only friend<em>  
><em>Well I've been saved by a woman<em>  
><em>I've been saved by a woman<em>  
><em>I've been saved by a woman<em>  
><em>She won't let me go<em>  
><em>She won't let me go now<em>  
><em>She won't let me go<em>  
><em>She won't let me go now<em>

_She good to me now_  
><em>She gave me love and affection<em>  
><em>She good to me now<em>  
><em>She gave me love and affection<em>  
><em>I said I love her<em>  
><em>She's good to me<em>  
><em>She's good to me<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter, a sort of epilogue. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope you all like the end. I'm kind of nervous about it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

„Ray J, as nice as it is to have you here for Tuesday night dinner, I would appreciate it if you would get your dirty laundry out of the hallway," Dani yelled into the living room as she passed it on the way to the kitchen. Dinner was nearly done and she was just waiting for the rice to be ready.

"Just a second, doc. I'm just kicking his ass on the PSP," Tk's voice answered and she hadn't even known that he was at her house. She stopped, turned around, and went into the living room. Her son and the athlete were sitting side by side on the sofa, playing video games.

"TK, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my man Mr. Smarty Pants here," he laughed and slapped her son's shoulder so hard he fell a bit forward on the couch.

"And you're staying for dinner, no doubt," Dani knew and rolled her eyes. "However 'your man' better cleans up his trash in the hallway right now, before _I_ am going to kick his butt," she made her point clear.

"Nice to be home, mom," Ray J replied, but got up and left the living room.

"I'm going to check on the other chicklet upstairs," TK grinned and fled up the stairs before she could find a task for him.

"Unbelievable," she muttered and then resumed her way to the kitchen. She stirred the rice and took it off the stove when she saw that it was done.

"Mom, have you seen my blue top with the rim stones?" Lindsay burst into the kitchen a second later and Dani nearly dropped the rice because she was so startled.

"Jeez, Linds," she sighed and took a deep breath. "And the shirt is still in the pile waiting to be ironed," she let her know then.

"Mom, I told you I want to wear this shirt tonight!" Lindsay started to complain, but was interrupted by Ray J, who came into the kitchen then.

"I can't believe you let her have my desk and gave me the smaller one. I need my big desk when I'm here," he sat and pointed to Lindsay. Before Dani could get a word in TK came running into the kitchen. Dani put the pot with the rice down, resignation written all over her face.

"He bit me, I'm going to kill the little rat!" he yelled and ran after the three year old whirlwind he was chasing. Dani watched them running around the kitchen table, the smaller one sliding through between the chairs, as she faced all four, her arms crossed over her chest by then. She should be used to this chaos, she knew, but there were still days when she was just too tired to deal with it. And today was one of those days.

"Hey!" She suddenly heard a pointed yell from the back door and the four voices that had echoed through the kitchen at the same time just seconds before , fell silent.

"You," Nico said and pointed to Ray J, "get your dirty laundry out of the hallway and into the washing machine. If you can't do that, then pay for a laundry service. And you," he turned to Lindsay, "are perfectly able to iron your shirts yourself. And Tk," he addressed the next one, "If you show up here once more unannounced, I am going to charge you rent as well as send you a water, electricity and food bill. This is no hotel and neither is it an amusement center when you're bored," he told the athlete.

"Nico," Dani said disapprovingly to the last comment, knowing that the house had somehow become TK's home and they all knew that. Up until then she had watched her man in awe, letting him take over without any protest. It was nice not to be a team of one anymore.

"As for you," Nico ignored Dani and turned to the last troublemaker, "You do not bite!" he stressed and lifted the little boy up in the air so he was face to face with him.

"But daddy, he lifted me up by my feet and I do not like that," he explained in his usual exaggerated manner, gesticulating just as widely as his mother usually did.

"You were attacking me with your crayons. I don't wanna look like Kat von D when you're done with me," TK argued back.

"Still, you do not bite," Nico stressed again. "Now, have you already washed your hands for dinner?"

"No, Tk, wouldn't let me," the small one saw the opportunity to blame everything on TK.

"Then you better go and do that and take TK with you. I bet he hasn't washed his hands yet, either," Nico said but kept holding his son up. "But first I get a kiss hello," he insisted and the little boy with his dark hair and his mother's eyes followed suit. He was gone like a flash however the second his feet touched the ground, dragging TK with him.

"He always gets out of everything with a kiss," Lindsay snorted.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that?" Dani spoke up again, happy that Nico had taken over the chaos.

"And it would be really weird," Nico deadpanned to the idea of Lindsay getting out of trouble with a kiss. Dani laughed at the thought.

"And now shoo. Dinner in ten minutes," she told her eldest two. She waited until they were gone and then turned to her man. "And hello to you, my knight in shining black armor," she grinned and wrapped her arms around Nico's waist when he kissed her hello. "I'm so glad you're back. Two days of you being away on secret business is just too long." She looked up at him with a pout on her face.

"I can't tell you more than I already did. And I missed you, too," he smiled and kissed her pouting lips again- much deeper and longer this time.

"Lindsay is right however. Aidan tries more and more to get out of trouble just by being cute," she referred to the earlier happenings.

"He _is_ cute," Nico just shrugged without letting her go.

"He's our kid, of course he's cute and he knows he has daddy wrapped around his little finger," she poked his chest with her index finger as she spoke the last sentence.

"Maybe once we have another one I might get better at resisting him," Nico smiled smartly.

"You really want to add more to this chaos?" she said as if she heard the idea for the first time.

"If I am not mistaken it was your idea first. Something about Aidan growing up like an only child with Ray J and Lindsay at college and your biological clock ticking…" Nico pointed out.

"Yeah, right... now that you mention it. But with you being gone all the time it's not likely to happen." She was totally exaggerating and they both knew it.

"I'm not telling you where I was, so stop using the baby thing as blackmail," Nico knew, but kissed her again. He hadn't seen her for two days after all.

"Can't we just go out for dinner to a nice little restaurant every Tuesday, just the two of us, then go to your place afterwards and spend the night, just like we used to, before our little surprise came along?" Dani asked him and opened the top button on his shirt.

"Lindsay would have her boyfriend over the second we leave, Ray J would invite his college buddies and Aidan would call us ever y five minutes to tell us how he terrorized his babysitter TK… so no," he shook his head. "As for the surprise… I still don't think it was that much of a surprise. In fact I remember pointing out not having anything and you replying 'I don't care'." He finished with a smug smile on his face.

"I hadn't seen you in three weeks! And I don't regret it," she insisted and tugged at his collar with both hands.

"And neither am I."

"But I really want to have Tuesday night dinner with you… like we used to," she whined. Nico looked thoughtfully at her for a moment, took in the cooked dinner on the stove.

""Where's your cell phone?" he asked then.

"Charging in my office," she said and looked confused. "Why?"

"Let's go," Nico just said, checked his pockets with one hand if he had his cell and the car keys and tugged on her hand with the other.

"Honey, we can't just leave," Dani laughed as he pulled her out the back door.

"Ray J is a legal adult and his college buddies are with their families as well, so short before Christmas. TK loves to babysit Aidan and he can call Vivica because she's in town, Lindsay will go out with her boyfriend. There's dinner on the table, your mother is coming over as we speak, because her horse won today and we have nothing to worry about… at least tonight," he summed up the situation.

"God, I love you!" Dani exclaimed with an excited giggle.

"Love you , too," he said as they reached the car. "And now get in before they realize we're gone."

"You haven't sold your condo in the city yet, have you?" she asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Nope. And I won't. Where else would we celebrate after Tuesday night dinner?" he grinned at her and Dani laughed happily. She just loved Tuesday night dinners…. And they were back!

**The end**


End file.
